Bittersweet breaking
by alfredcunning
Summary: "soon as his hand made contact with the others skin, the others relaxed muscles jerked and then his whole body stiffened and this cause a cruel chuckle to escape Ivans' lips"- warning rated M for hints of rape and violence and what magically not  C&R plz


Bittersweet breaking-

Hello everyone~ o3ob just to warn u guys this is my first fanfic I have ever done so please don't be so harsh ; pfff anyways I am not sure why RUSA is the first couple I am writing about XD but oh well~ I just got inspiration for it so I wrote it~3 sadly I can't roleplay anymore with ivans since my Alfred is married ;o; - I rp in fb as Alfred f cunning jones btw~ o3o and if u know al is married to francis pfff- so ya but I do wish to one day make a collab with a Russia ;o;~ oh well enjoy~

Ivan stared up at the ceiling quietly as he thought of nothing in particular and he whipped his nose as he felt something sliding down to his lip and then he looked. Blood. His nose wasn't bleeding a lot anymore but the sting of the punch still lingered, he sighed quietly as his eyes moved from the ceiling, shifting lightly on the bed, his back against the wall. He scanned his surrounding slowly. The room was quiet, the only thing his could hear was his breath and heart beat slowly…and the others breathe also. His lip twitched lightly as he looked on. The sides of the bed had cloth scattered mostly cloth that belonged to the other that was laying a few inches away from him, His back facing him. The others back was slender with not-really-made-out-of-love but just out of cruelty love marks. His lips twitched again forming a malicious grin. Oh- how many marks he painted on the Americans back, some were even bleeding. He thought it was quiet nice. The color of blood on the other, it seems to make his skin paler, just like his own lands would be during winter. It made his stomach turn lightly but he ignored it and he shifted more so he would be sitting up. He reached over for the bottle of vodka that was sitting lazily along the bedside. Then he fixed his eyes back on the other with a piercing look wondering if the other was awake or pretending to be sleeping. His eyes trailed up and down the others form which was covered from his hips down, in a fail way to cover his body he though grinning more as he still could see a glimpse of the others ass and a bit of the back of his thighs. There was a light trail of blood and cum that stained onto the bed and the sheets, but he didn't really care. He enjoyed every bit of what had happen. Even though the other had broken his nose as he struggled in the process, he still had won in the end. He had broken the other even more. Every bite, every hit, all the blood and the pleasure of being inside the other and hurting him so much had made him feel so happy and alive like he hadn't felt since he could remember.

He sipped his half filled bottle and reached over setting his hand on the others back. As soon as his hand made contact with the others skin, the others relaxed muscles jerked and then his whole body stiffened and this cause a cruel chuckle to escape Ivans' lips. Alfred quickly got away from the others touch and off the bed. Ivan allowed had allowed this, watching the other closely-the grin never leaving his lips. The other didn't even glance at him as he bend down and started to pick his cloth up quietly, he could tell the other was trying so hard to not whine or to make a sound every time he bend down and moved because of the others wounds and bruises. The other was soar and it was quiet obvious to both of them. But of course the other always liked to play his stupid game of being a hero and acting strong no matter what. This amused Ivan greatly, he enjoyed it too much, to see the other like this. After the other had picked up everything, still covering himself with the sheets, he walked (more like tried to walk) to the door of the room and then he stopped completely and stood at the door way for a bit not moving an inch and then he turned his head and gave him a look that froze Ivan. His grin dropped completely for a moment and then he pulled it back on ones more. He grinned more than before, his face started to hurt. And then he closed the door and left him along. His smile dropped slowly and he sighed and sipped his vodka quietly as he shrugged his shoulders slumping back down slowly against the wall, his eyes slowly moving back to the spot where the other had been laying.


End file.
